The Justice Academy
by Mystery005
Summary: What happens when Gotham Academy gives out five scholarships to the remaining members of the team who do not go there? A group of new kids from all over America. Why are Artemis and Robin spending so much of their free time together?


The Justice Academy

Mt Justice, the tall and commanding mountain towering over the town of Happy Harbour. Inside lied the use to be base of the Justice League which they had since abandoned for the Hall of Justice. At the present time it was home to the covert operations team known as the Young Justice to some leaguers who didn't know their true purpose or who didn't really care and The Team to the leaguers who knew what their main missions were. This team lied in waiting for their entrance into the public eye, but for the time they were being just normal (or as close to normal when you had either green skin or gills) teenagers.

At this time the group of teenagers were sitting in the room used by Black Canary for therapy and by Batman for meetings. Their eagerness for whatever they were called in here for was flowing off all of them.

Finally. Tall, Dark and Brooding as Robin would say entered the room. The Dark Knight was carrying in five small envelopes. Nobody wanted or dared question when he gave them to their respected owners which had left Robin and Artemis without one and gave the order to open them with his departure.

"So, what's with the Bats just coming in and leaving us Rob?" Kid Flash otherwise known as Wally West to his friends and family.  
>"Don't know, but he has been doing something lately and hasn't given me any clue as to what he's been doing. Heck, I'd go as far as saying he doesn't want me to find out," Robin said polishing his sun glasses (which if Batman was still in the room would royally annoy him).<br>"Well, should we open the letters?" Miss Martian or M'Gann asked everyone.  
>"If it's the bill for the maid for my room I'm not paying it!" Wally said sounding dead serious.<br>"Relax that doesn't come until next week," Artemis said while everyone opened up there letters.  
>"<em>Dear Mr Wallace West, I am delighted to inform you that you have been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy. This will include TUITION and all EXPENSES. Each year the Wayne Foundation selects a small select group of students from across America to be given the opportunity to further gain their intelligence at the Academy. We choose our candidates with great care, taking into consideration both the candidate's academic achievements as well as the individual's character and extracurricular strengths. Naturally, the final decision to attend remains yours, but we hope that you will choose to join us at Gotham Academy. <em>Damn! Bye Bye Keystone Hello Batcave!" Wally said jumping around the room in happiness.  
>"Pass. Batcave is way too crowded and I don't think Batgirl wants to give up her space," Robin said putting his glasses back on his face.<br>"Of course you would say that. Why does Bats want to make our lives hell Robin?" Artemis asked shaking her head and turning away from the dancing speedster.  
>"Don't know, but I bet I can find out?" Robin said standing up.<br>"Well I do believe that Me and Robin should be going back to Gotham," Artemis said walking to the door with Robin.  
>"Goodbye Robin and Artemis,"<br>"See ya Kaldur, M'Gann, Zattanna, Conner, Losers," Artemis said leaving the room with Robin.  
>"I don't know what you guys see in her!"<br>"Not everyone is on her bad side like you Wally," Zattanna said remarking to Wally's comment.

_"Recognised, Robin B01, Artemis B07," _The Telephone Zeta Tube announced to the empty alley of Gotham City.  
>"Well. You Whelmed?" Robin asked starting his butchering of the English dictionary.<br>"Seriously! Stop that! It's annoying dude!" Artemis said shifting her Crossbow and putting it back into her back pocket.  
>"Well I am officially sorry. Hey! There's a rat!" Robin yelled at a cat when he moved the manhole when Artemis and himself were about 10 meters away from the phone booth.<br>"A rat? Really? It's a cat man!" Artemis said looking at the silver cat who was purring that wasn't directed to the two of them.  
>"Yeah I know that, but it's a cross between a rat and a cat," Robin said grabbing a torch from one of his pockets.<br>"What is with that cat? And why are you going into the sewer here?" Artemis said watching the cat watch the roofs.  
>"It's one of Cabwoman's 'Pets'. She feeds them and they help her get jewellery and information. With our luck it saw us Zeta into the street," Robin said putting the torch between his teeth and starting to climb into the sewers.<br>"Ok then. I remember her. She's called Selina right?" Artemis asked watching the boy wonder.  
>"Yeah. Your dad know her?"<br>"Unfortunately yes. And what's with the sewer? I mean you're going to stink at school tomorrow!" Artemis asked putting her fingers over her nose to emphasize the point.  
>"Batman needs me to help him find Killer Croc. Be happy that it's not our mission for the week. Otherwise we would all be in trouble then," Robin sad jumping into the water in the sewer.<br>"Have fun getting back to the Batcave. Oh. Mind if I help you find Croc? Dad needs him to pay him and I really want to annoy my dad by telling Croc," Artemis asked sticking her head down the manhole.  
>"Nah I'm good. Besides it's like catacombs down here and quite frankly the place is being flushed in a minute,"<br>"Flushed?"  
>"Where everyone's uh, 'waste' goes through and floods the place," Robin said getting his re-breather out to further demonstrate the point.<br>"So you aren't coming to school tomorrow?"  
>"I am, if I can find my way back to the Batcave and have like 37 disinfectant baths before dawn," Robin said starting up his holographic map and looking at the map on the screen.<br>"Well as soon as I can get my head out of this sewer the better. See ya Rob,"  
>"See ya Artemis," Artemis heard Robin say before she recovered the man hole over.<br>-**Beep Beep- Beep Beep-  
><strong>"What do you want?" Artemis asked the deep breathing from the person on the other side of the phone.  
>"Well I just say you and the boy wonder sis. And so did Dad. I'd be careful if I were you with whom you are friends with. None of us can ever truly get rid of dad and you know that better than how I know it," The females voice said from the other end of the phone line.<br>"Well, Jade, Thanks for the advice but I'm much older than what I was when you left me alone with him and you know that I went through 10 times worse than what you ever did. I don't even care what he does to me as long as he doesn't hurt any of my friends,"  
>"Well that's a wish that probably won't be granted because at the moment I do believe he is contemplating throwing one of his Javelins right at you,"<br>"Well thanks for the warning but I don't need it," Artemis said abruptly hanging up and shoving the phone deep into her backpack.  
>"I don't need the help," Artemis muttered as she passed the cat and walked into the night.<p> 


End file.
